Stolen
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Stolen The act of stealing, to take away without permission or knowledge of where what you had is causing pain and a sense of loss.There's no such thing as happily ever after. The plot continues EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW
1. Where, Oh Where can My Baby Be?

**-Stolen- **

_The act of stealing, to take away without permission or knowledge of where what you had is; causing pain and a sense of loss._

_**Where oh where can my baby be? **_

"Marissa?… honey where are you? I'm home" as I walk around the house I smile at the thought that she's hiding. After I got her message that she had something to tell me I couldn't get home fast enough, all I want is to be with her. I continue calling her name and stop as I get to our room looking in to see if she's there. Out of the corner of my eye I catch our wedding photo as I remember how beautiful she looked that day, how happy we both are. I continue looking around the house as I become more concerned. I walk into the formal dinning to see candles and the table set for a romantic dinner for two.

I walk into the kitchen and see the stove left on, Marissa isn't careless like that she'd never leave things on; she's always the one double checking things before we leave the house and I grow even more concerned.

I pick up the phone dialling Seth and Summer's number. "Hello Cohen residents, Summer speaking" "Hey Sum, it's Ryan- I was wondering if Marissa is with you?" "No, I haven't seen her since we had lunch, hang on I'll just ask Seth" I wait on the line anxiously hoping that Seth knows where she is. "Hey buddy, I haven't seen Marissa. What's up?" "Oh, Marissa called me saying she had to tell me something, but she's missing and she left the stove on" Summer picks up the other line "Ry, it's Summer I just tried her cell she's not answering" I pause taking a deep breath "ok, thanks I'm gonna call mum and dad see if they have seen her" "Sum? Would you mind calling Julie to see if she's there with her?" "Sure, I'll call when I know something"

I dial dad and mom's house "Hey Ry" "Hey mom, have you or dad seen Marissa? She's missing" "No honey, I haven't seen her. I'll call Sandy" "thanks" "I haven't seen her buddy, I'll be right over and we can start looking for her" "see you soon"

As I hang up the phone rings "hello?" "Ry, what's happened where's my baby?" "Jules I don't know, I can home from work and the door was open and the stove on" "Jules? I'm so scared" "it's ok honey I'll be right over."

As I pace the house seeing if anything's out of place. I walk into Marissa's office to see if there's anything there that might give a clue to where she is. I walk around to her side of the desk an catch a glance at our photo from the Debutant Cotillion and just smile, god, she is so beautiful. I open her planner to today's date. I glance down to see pencilled in 12:00pm lunch with Summer and under that 2:00pm Dr. Lucas. I see a number written underneath and decide to call it. "Hello, Dr. Luca's office, Sarah speaking how can I help you?" "Hello Sarah, my names Ryan Atwood, my wife had an appointment with Dr. Lucas at 2:00, I was wondering if you put me through to Dr. Lucas?" "Yes Sir, putting you through now" "Hello, Dr. Lucas speaking" "Dr. Lucas, my name is Ryan Atwood and my wife Marissa had an appointment with you at 2:00" "yes, yes she did" "I know that it's confidential but could you tell my what her appointment was regarding?" "yes, I can" I pause bracing myself for the worst "Congratulations Mr Atwood. Your having a baby" "a… a what?" "a baby Mr Atwood, your wife is pregnant" hearing my silence he continues "I'm sure she was going to tell you" he said reassuringly "my. . .my wife Marissa was . . . Was; taken. . . .she.. She's missing" "I'm so sorry sir is the anything I can do?" "no, no it's ok, thank you I um have to go the cops are here"

As I hang up Summer runs in wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Ry" fighting back tears I say, "Marissa….. Pregnant. . . .baby ours. . .gone" she pulls back looking at me. "oh no" Seth, Mom, Dad and Julie along with the cops. Summer looks at me and clears her throat as she too fights back tears, "Marissa is pregnant" I look around and judging by the look on their faces they are as stunned as I am. Mom walks over wrapping her arms around me and whispers, "Ry, baby it'll be ok well find her I know we will find her." I give up trying to fight back tears; other than Marissa, Mom is the only other person who's gentle voice and never ending love allows me to cry. As I cry harder and harder she never lets go she just holds me. "Everything is going to be alright baby"

**Hey guys, that was chapter 1 of my new story, did you like? Please review I really wanted to see what you think. Just warning now it does get a lot sadder in the chapters to come. Xxx Shar-Lyn**


	2. Lost without her losing touch and hope

_**Lost without her; losing touch and hope. **_

"Ryan?" I hear a voice whisper in my ear. As I turn to see where it's coming from I here it again "Ryan?" this time getting more desperate. I turn to see a figure crouched huddling in the corner. I squint to see Marissa rocking holding her knees and crying, she repeats "Ryan, I need you and your not her, why have you let me go?" she grasps her stomach and I squint to see her precious face covered in bruises especially along her beautiful cheek bones her lips split and trembling and blood running along her head. I whisper back "Marissa, I would never leave you . . ." I get up from bed walking over to her she fades with every step I take and I get to where she was sitting she disappears and I hear her voice all around me "all, I need is you, all I want is to feel your warm touch but your not here." Her voice fades out and I wake up screaming her name "MARISSA? MARISSA!" I get quieter as my sobs of desperation take over and I collapse to the floor burying my head in my hands. "No, no I never let you go."

I compose myself and walk into _our _ensuite and everything reminds me of her. I look around the room remembering when we designed it together. I see all the beautiful old fashion vases and chandeliers and sign as I catch my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognize the person standing in front of me now. Sunken blood shot eyes, my baggy clothes from not eating anything since my baby was taken 2 months ago. I work like a programmed machine trying to block out my pain but it always catches me. As my eyes close all I can see is her hurt face and the look is her eye. That of a scared little girl desperately wanting to be loved. I close my eyes again and see that image and once again collapse on the cold hard floor as my tears slow I hear the rain beating down on the roof. It hasn't stopped raining since Marissa was taken. The skies break reflecting my hurt.

I slowly stand up bracing myself on our Jack-n-Jill sinks. I slowly walk back to _our _bedroom and lie on _our_ bed and hoping to see Marissa lying there asleep but she's not. I grab her pillow and bury my head in it as I have many times before. I take in her scent and begin to pray out loud, "Lord, if you can here me please help me find my baby, I need her Lord, please, oh, please, I need her to be here with me. We're suppose to grow old together it's not suppose to be like this. Please Lord please."

I wake to the alarm going off and I remember I'm having lunch with mom, dad, Seth and Julie. I get up and head to the bathroom. I emerge 15 minutes later to the phone ringing. "Hello?" "Hey honey, it's Summer" I breath a sign of relief knowing that I don't have to pretend anymore "hey Sum" I said with an tired tone "hey baby, are you ok?" I take a deep breath and sigh as tears run down my cheek. I know I can be honest with her and I take a breath and answer fighting back tears "I . . .miss . . . Her" she sighs and I know that she heard me amidst the tears "you have a nightmare again didn't you?" "Yeah, I just want to hold her . . . I just want to wake up next to her, see her smile and smell her scent" "honey, I know Kirsten and I will be over in a few minutes to pick you up it'll just be you me and Kirsten. Everyone else is going to meet us back at mom's and dad's after" "ok" "Ryan?" "Yeah?" "I love you" "I love you too Sum".

I wait out the front of _our _home again remembering the first might time brought her here after we got back from our honeymoon in Paris, she loves it there. I turn and look at the entrance way outlines with roses and it's like I'm back at that moment. I watch as I sweep her off her feet carrying her though the door being careful not to hit her head. I remember the way she looked up into my eyes. Lost in thought I didn't notice Kirsten and Summer pull up until Summer is hugging me. With out even realizing it I was crying. She only holds me tighter. She slowly reaches down for my hand leading me towards the car, just the way Marissa does. And I wish that Marissa was here with me once again.

We walk into the diner at the pier as everyone looks up giving me that glance of sorrow that I am so sick of. As we sit I look around remembering all the times Marissa and I came here. The most vivid was when we came back here after we were locked in the mall I smile as sad smile as I remember when we sat here together throwing chips at each other.

Summer reaches across the table gently rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb, just the way Marissa does when I'm sad. I slowly pull away as I whisper "I'm sorry, Marissa does that and, and I promised I wasn't going to cry" they both look at me nodding understanding. Summer slowly pulls her hand back slowly rubbing her now very swollen middle.

Kirsten's cell rang as she expressed as sign of frustration. "Hey Sandy" "uhm, uhm, we'll be over in a few minutes" she turn and looks me in my eyes "That was Sandy, the cops called" "They found the person that took Marissa" "they, they found Marissa?" she shakes her head no slowly as a tear runs down her cheek "No baby, he said that she ran away" I hang my head and lift it to see Summer in tears. I gently reach my arm around her, "Sum, it'll be fine sshh, sshh it's ok at least she's not with him anymore" I'm slightly amazed by my sudden compassion. I rub her shoulder and she looks up at me nodding and wiping back tears "your right" "lets go"

I walk into the police station in to the room next to the interrogation room. The bastard that took my baby away was sitting just through the wall. I look into the one way glass dividing the two rooms the person sitting there I know all too well. I collapse on the floor Summer looks through the glass and sees the same thing I did. She drops to the floor next to me rubbing my shoulder rocking with me. "Excuse me Sir - Miss, my name is Sergeant Roberts" I look up and say, "Yes we spoke on the phone about my wife, Marissa Atwood" he continues nodding "do you know this man?" he points to the room next door. Both Summer and I shudder and nod, "yes, that's Oliver" he continues asking questions. "Can I ask how you know him?" "He and Marissa were close in high school for about 3 months, but he held her hostage and was sent to a correctional facility and that's the last time I heard of him we" Summer gently says, "it's been 5 years since we've seen or heard from him" both Summer and I nod as I whisper into her ear "that son of a bitch in there took my baby, and I don't know where she is" she nods. The officer continues "Thank you Sir, Miss he is in custody now and won't be going anywhere anytime soon" I whisper "thank you" he adds, "all officers and patrol cars are aware of the situation and are out looking for her" I nod and stand up Summer holds my hand as we go out to meet the others. I look at Summer pleading with my eyes for her to tell them, she understands perfectly and clears her throat as I look up to see everybody staring at us "um, it's Oliver" "Oliver took Marissa" everyone was silent as Summer started crying as Seth rushed over to hold her and feel slightly jealous at least Seth still has his wife with him and he knows his baby is safe I dont know where my wife is or if we've lost our baby. Sandy held Kirsten as she buried her head in his shirt. Julie walked over to me wrapping her arms around me and pushes her head into my chest, just the way Marissa does and I let a tear escape my eye.

We spent the rest of the day scouring the county for my baby; I will not give up on her, not now, not ever!

**Hey guys, I know it was sad but things will improve slightly from here. Next chapter will be the climax. Will Marissa be found Alive or Dead? R&R you know you want to! ) xxx Shar-Lyn**


	3. What the Lord puts together

_**What the Lord puts together, none shall tear apart. **_

Yesterday showed the hope that I so desperately needed to go on, I WILL NOT give up on my princess. I have fought long and hard to keep her and I'm not stopping now.

We didn't get home last night or I should say this morning till 3 and as soon as it gets light we will all be out searching again.

It's crazy but I'm going insane  
Feeling lost, confused and ashamed  
It's crazy hope you're feeling my pain  
You stole my heart  
Stolen

Deep in thought I realise not only has my baby been stolen, my baby stole my heart long ago, from that second I saw her at the bottom of the Cohens' driveway my heart was stolen and only she can make me feel whole again.

It's just passed 5 and the sun is just rising. I drive along listening to the CD Marissa gave me when I was hiding in the Model Home. Jeff Buckley's _Hallelujah_ plays as I remember her telling me that this song reminds her of me and I smile.

I have been searching all day and everyone is getting tired. Everyone is heading back to Mom and Dad's but I think I'll pass; I have a lot I need to think over. Slowly pulling in the driveway the clouds break and it begins to pour.

I pull into the driveway and somehow between the garage and the front door I manage to get completely soaked.

Walking slowly up the stairs to our room I see all the pictures of us together and I try to be strong. I reach our room and just make it to the bed before I break down completely. Grabbing Marissa pillow once again I burry my head into it and sob. I cry out "Lord, please help me find my baby. I need her, we are suppose to grow old together it's not suppose to end like this. Please Lord I need her more than air, I can't do it without her here with me." I push my head into the pillow as far as it will go taking in her scent, all I want to do is hold her. I can't even remember my life before I met Marissa; it's all black before I met her she brought sunshine.

As my sobs soften I here something on the other side of the room. I look up seeing Marissa sitting in the corner just like my nightmare; I slowly stand hoping that she doesn't disappear, as I get closer she looks up and just like my dream I see the bruises, the blood and her eyes. Her eyes pierce me, I feel like someone has just stabbed me in the chest. She's rocking back and forth, begging for me. I rush to her side and in one swift move I pick her up cradling her gently.

Carrying her to our bed I carefully sit placing her on my lap. She whispers burying her head into my shoulder, "I . . .I . . . was pregnant" she sobs and I gently pull her close to me, I would do anything to take away her pain but I know nothing will be able to erase what has happened to her in the passed few months. "It's ok baby, I know," she sobs body-wracking sobs and no matter how close I hold her she doesn't stop. I carry her into the bathroom, as I slowly undress her I see all the bruises that cover every inch of her precious body. I begin kissing every one of them better. I undress myself also and run the shower.

I dress her in her Pj's's and lay her on the bed placing the covers over her as she shakes.

I dress myself also and check her once more before I pick up my cell and dial Mom and Dad's number. "Hello?" "Hey Mom its Ryan" "Hi honey, I'm... I'm so sorry we didn't find her" "Actually that's what I rang to talk about. Who's there with you" "Julie, Seth, Summer, Sandy and Jimmy has just arrived. Why?" "Ok, good can you put me on speaker please?" there's silence followed by a beep "Ok honey you're on speaker" I can hear the silence as I begin I can't even hear anyone even daring to breath "um, when I got home this evening Marissa was there" it's silent and then I hear Julie wail "my baby is safe she, you, you found her" "yes, she's sleeping at the moment but she's hurt pretty bad, I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow" as I listen I can hear everyone crying and then I hear Dad, "that's wonderful that she's safe we'll call in the morning again cause everybody needs some serious beauty sleep" "Goodnight everybody" I pause to hear sniffles "I Love you I could never have dreamt of a better family".

**Hey guys, Marissa is safe now but there's still a lot more that Ryan and Marissa need to deal with _together._ R&R please) a few twists coming so keep watching out for new posts. xxx Shar-Lyn**


	4. I Will Follow You into the Dark

**M 15+**

_**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**_

I would follow Marissa into the dark in a second without even giving it a second thought, give up my life for her to live in a heart beat and take away all her pain if I could. I have been so exhausted without her for the passed couple of months and now I don't want to close my eyes in the fear that she will be stolen from me again.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

As I hang up the phone I walk back into our room to see Marissa shaking in fear cuddled up surrounded by sheets and holding my pillow crying into it. I am surprised by how similar we are.

As I walk over to her she looks up at me again with those eyes, those eyes scare me, they belong to a scared little girl who has been hurt to an unimaginable level over the past couple of months by a bastard that had previously hurt her more than once.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Wrapping my arms around her I don't know what to do to take her pain away, she looks so scared. I slowly rock with her and as she burries her head into my chest, just as her mother did not so many days ago and I start to sing a lullaby that my Grandmother used to sing to me.

"_Everything, going to be alright rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye"_

"Ryan?"

I look down to see her beautiful eyes full of tears and I gently wipe the ones falling from her eyes.

"Yes Princess?"

"I think we lost the baby"

"Honey, everything is going to be alright, you have me now and I am never going to let anybody take you away from me again"

I see her nod and slowly look up at me

"It was Oliver who took me"

"It's okay, baby I know he's locked up for good, he can never hurt you again"

"Ryan?"

"yes baby?"

"I was making romantic dinner for us and he just turned up and grabbed me; I tried to get away but he took me away and I cried for you but he kept say that not even you could save me now, that if he couldn't have me no-one could"

she isn't crying anymore she has a very determined look on he face and I decide not to interrupt her and I just nod.

"he hurt me Ryan, it hurt so bad and every time I though I would die but I just thought of you and that you would come and rescue me. I fell asleep every night praying that you would find me"

she looks up at me again and seeing tears slowly creeping there way down my cheeks she kisses them away and continues in a quieter voice

"But you never came for me, I though that you didn't care."

I reply stunned that she could think that

"Marissa I NEVER forgot you, I spent all day everyday out looking for you, I haven't eaten since you left except when mom made me. I haven't slept and every time I did I would wake up with nightmares about what that bastard was doing to you. Marissa I love you more than anything in this whole entire world and. . . ."

I continue quietly as I start to sob

"when you were stolen my heart went with you, I hate myself for not being here to protect you, Marissa, I failed you. If I didn't get you back when I did I wouldn't have been able to live without you."

As I finish saying that I put my head in my hands and sob like I never had before. She looks at me

"Ryan the thought of you was the only thing that kept me going, as I would cry myself to sleep I would beg and scream for you, you are all I could ever want and need, Ryan I LOVE you"

as she says this she leans over and gently kisses me.

I pull back

"Marissa? What exactly did he do to you?"

she pulls away further and looks into my eyes, pleading me not to ask again as she bows her head and starts to speak quietly

"he; he; he beat me and and he he he, Raped me everyday and I would scream for you but he told me that you had given up on me. I tried to fight back but all that did was hurt more. He would kick me to wake me up and and I wished I was safe with you"

she looks up with those eyes and I wish that I had tried harder to find her. I ask

"how do you know that we lost the baby?"

"when he was beating me I told him not to hurt the baby"

I notice as she bows her head

"what did he do?"

"when I told him he stood on me and started jumping, he said that I didn't need to worry anymore cause the baby was gone"

She collapses into my arms and I promise myself from this day forward that I will be there to kiss away every tear and never EVER let anybody hurt her again. I rock gently with her in my arms and plant sweet kisses on top of her head.

"you know what I missed most?"

she says with a seductive tone

"what?"

as I ask she leans over and kisses me passionately.

"honey, are you sure your ready for this?"

"after 2 ½ months your rejecting sex?"

"no, I just want to make sure that your ok?"

and I know he answer as she slowly undresses me, and I chuckle remember that this is how she teases me.

I know that he's uncertain but this is the only way that I will feel complete again, all I ever need is Ryan. He is kissing back more passionately and I know that he has missed me too. Down to our underwear now I slowly push his boxers down with my legs and I feel him against my leg. I reach down to my underwear and his kisses slowly make their way down to where my hands are and we both remove them together adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor and he continues to kiss further down and I know that he is teasing me. I reach down for his neck and pull it back up so that his on top of me and his tongue is slowly massaging me. 

As I close my eyes memories come flashing back- of Trey and then Oliver. My whole body grows tense and I open my eyes. 

"is everything okay?" 

I look up into his eyes.

"Just memories of Trey. . . . and Oliver." 

He pauses and lays next to me on the bed. 

"Are you having day terrors?"

"I am just so scared Ryan."

Not knowing what to say, I gently pull her closer to me. As she rolls over. She whimpers.

She looks into my eyes and I can see the pain.

"Think we need to go to the hospital"

She nods.

We dress slowly and lock the house as he walks besides me supporting me, and opens the passenger side door 

"thanks" 

he just smiles. As he gets in and turns that car on the radio turns on and I here a song that I recognise but I don't remember where from: 

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He leans over and whispers 

"I would follow you into the dark in a second without even giving it a second thought, give up my life for you to live in a heart beat and take away all your pain if I could." 

I reply 

"so would I, Ryan I LOVE you." 

he reaches over and takes my hand rubbing it gently. 

**Hey guys, did you like? It's a long chapter hey I wasn't planning on writing that much but I was on a roll, twist next chapter! R&R xxx **

**Shar-Lyn. By the way the song is Deathcab- I will follow you into the dark. **


	5. What Do We Do?

**First of all I want to apologize for my lack of posts I know it has been a while and I've been really busy but I will be posting a lot more now I am on holidays, well I will try at least. I really haven't had any ideas for this story until now. So please read and review; xxx Shar-Lyn **

_**What do we do? **_

As Marissa and I sit in the waiting room and watch the TV, which has constantly been playing, I look over at Marissa to see the expression on her face. I know that she is trying to be brave but at that moment I caught her off-guard. Her face is covered in a pained expression and I don't know what to say. I want to embrace her and never let her go but I am scared that I will hurt her. Instead I reach out for her hand and she jumps at my touch.

"I'm-----I'm--I'm sorry I'm just-----"

"No-no it's okay"

I gently reach my hand over again and smile as she looks up. She goes to say something but the nurse calls her.

"Marissa, Marissa Atwood?"

We slowly make our way over to her.

"Dr. Klieff is waiting for you in exam room 4"

As I take Marissa's hand I thank the nurse. As we reach the door to the exam room she pauses.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

She looks at me very daftly

"I couldn't do it without you"

This takes me by surprise considering one would normal say this as a sweet thing, but the ways she said it was like a statement with no expression whatsoever.

"Dr. Klieff I'm Ryan Atwood, and this is my wife Marissa"

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Atwood" he continues, "Mrs. Atwood would you please lay on the bed."

I catch Marissa's wince as she lies down.

"Mrs. Atwood may I ask what happened?"

I watch as Marissa's face turns to statue and her eyes well up with tears.

"Um, Marissa was kidnapped 3 months ago and ran away from her attacker and I found her earlier this evening"

"Oh, I am very sorry"

He continues more carefully

"Marissa, may I call you Marissa?"

She nods in response,

"I know that this is hard but I need you to answer some more questions for me"

Marissa nods again

"Did this person rape you?"

She nods and stares off into space.

"Okay, excuse me for a second"

He walks over to the phone and calls for a nurse. After sitting back down a nurse walks in.

"Can you please bring a rape kit?"

Before the nurse leaves I state-

"Dr. we already know who did this the police have already found him and he has been put away for a very long time."

I continue quieter

"Do we really need to do a rape kit?"

The doctor shakes his head no

"I'll just do an exam to see the damage."

The nurse leaves.

After spending hours running test; doing x-rays and MRI's the doctor sit us down.

"As a result of our test it is clear that Marissa has several broken ribs, a broken cheek bone, bones broken in her left hand, severe bruising all over and a slight concussion, which will defiantly need to be kept an eye on."

"So what about the baby?"

Marissa looks up at me stunned; and looks down as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Before Marissa was taken she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry Mr. Atwood we won't have the results back from that test for a few more hours the clinic is really busy at the moment, I can call you when we have the results?"

I sigh and look down and reach across to Marissa as I touch her hand she jumps again. We sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Or, I could do and ultrasound now if you want?"

Marissa looks up

"Yes please"

"Okay can you lie back on the bed and I'll go get the machine"

As the doctor leaves the room I help Marissa lie down on the bed but she still winces. Everything goes silent. The doctor walks back in with the machine. Marissa lifts her shirt and the doctor squeezes the gel onto her bruised and swollen stomach. As he turns the machine on and starts to move the paddle on her stomach she grits her teeth.

"I know it hurts a little but we're almost done"

The doctor pauses and stares at the monitor, he goes back over the one section just below her belly button. Marissa asks tentatively,

"What is it?"

"Well you are actually pregnant"

I watch as Marissa's face lights up. I continue to watch the doctor as he questions,

"How long ago did you say that you were taken?"

I answer

"It would have been 2 and ½ months tomorrow, why?"

"Well this baby is only at the most 3 weeks old"

Marissa face falls and she whispers,

"You mean the baby is Oliver's?"

**R&R xxx Shar-Lyn **

**PS- PLEASE- PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! READ MY NEW STORY 'PINK PARTY DRESS' PLEASE READ THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FINE. BUT PLEASE READ IT! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. **


	6. JUST Making it

**Just to let you all know I HATE OLIVER. BELIEVE me when I say that he WILL get what he deserves- what should have happened before to him. **

**JUST Making It **

"_NO no! Oliver get off!"_

"_Please don't!"_

"_Don't hurt my baby!"_

"_Get OFF!"_

" _Ryan! RYAN! R-Y-A-N!"_

"_PLEASE SAVE ME! Make him stop please make him stop"_

I wake up to Ryan shaking me. 

"Marissa, Marissa it's okay it's me Ryan, you're safe- I'm here."

I take heavy breaths trying to get his face out of my head. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head against his chest, no crying no wailing no nothing, I just don't have any energy left. 

Again this morning I wake up to Marissa having a nightmare. She doesn't even cry anymore. She hasn't slept properly in the 2 weeks since I found her. She lays her head against my chest expressionless. She doesn't have any energy. After she catches her breath I notice her face as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath swallowing. After a few seconds she jumps up running into the bathroom. I follow her, sitting on the floor behind her I rub her back as her head stays over the toilet. The doctor said because she was so hurt that she could have an abortion yet. She leans back against me

"Ryan I want this thing out of me."

She states for the hundredth time this week and I want nothing more than for this baby to never exist.

She puts her head back over the toilet and after a few minutes she stands up washing her mouth out.

She heads back into the room and sits on the edge of our bed. I follow her and watch her face. Her bruises are healing now but her face looks lifeless. Her dark bags under her eyes haven't left if anything they have gotten worse.

I sit next to her and she doesn't even notice.

I don't know if I prefer the silence or the crying after she found out about _it_. We haven't acknowledged that the baby even exists. She is in a daze. Her face is just as lifeless as it was before. I move to kneel in front of her and I gently wipe away the single tear that is rolling down her cheek. Her eyes meet mine and I stand taking her hand in mine. She stands facing me; she looks so broken. She studies my expression and the tears now welling up in my eyes. She wraps her arms around me a buries her head into my shoulder as far as she can. I can feel her body heaving against mine and I hold her as tight as I can. I kiss her head gently and stroke her hair. Her sobs grow louder sounding more hollow and I speak;

"Let's go to the clinic."

She lifts her head walking over to the draws and pulls out her pink Berkeley sweater that Summer bought her and puts a pair of track pants on. I put a shirt over my wife beater and put a pair of jeans. I grab the keys following Marissa out the door, down the stairs and she wait at the front door for me. I link my fingers through hers and jump in the drivers side as she gets in the passenger side.

"Thank You Ry."

She says with a smile, and empty smile but not a fake. As we drive down the drive way and past mom and dad's house I reach over and rub her leg. I watch as she closes her eyes and swallows hard.

"Do we need to pull over?"

She nods and I can't wait until _it_ is gone.

**Hey I know it was a short chapter but it was just sort of a filler. Read and review xxx Shar-Lyn PS MERRY CHRISMUKKAH and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	7. I'm Here For You

**Hello! Okay, I know that abortion is a tabo subject. By writing this chapter I don't believe that it is always the answer. I just wanted to apologize if it offends anyone, I am not doing it intentionally. I think in a situation like the one Marissa and Ryan are in that it is the right decision for them. Having said that anyone that goes through a situation like Marissa and ends up pregnant and has the baby, you must be a VERY strong person and I truly admire you. Honestly if I was in this position I don't know what I would do. I don't believe that it is wrong but I don't know whether it is like always the right thing. Truly I don't know but no offence is meant. Lovies always, Shar-Lyn. Read and Review and please feel free to criticise as long as it is constructive. XXX Ps. it's sort of a long chapter. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WRITING THIS. **

_**I'm Here For You **_

We pull into the clinic parking lot, no matter how bad I want this to be over I am still scared that something could go wrong. What if I lose her forever?

I look over to her I can see that she too can't wait for this to be over but she is apprehensive at the same time.

"Are you sure?"

I ask but I already know the answer.

"Yes"

She responds- the answer I expected.

She looks over to me and her eyes ask me the same question.

"I know that we are making the right decision but I just wish we didn't even have to think about it."

"Yeah I know, me too. I never thought that I would be in a situation that I would even have to think about it."

She smiles- a weak smile- but still a smile which is a start.

She jumps out the car as do I and lock it as we walk into the clinic hand in hand. When we walk in the door the cool air-conditioning hits me and sends shivers down my spine, but I don't think that it is just that.

She makes her way over to the desk with me in tow.

"Hi, I need and abortion."

She says bluntly-

I guess it hurts her to show emotion, she is even starting to shut me out again, I thought we got over this in high school. But I know if she is shutting me out it means that it is really hurting her.

"Okay, miss your name please."

The lady sitting behind the desk asks while typing in the computer.

"Mrs Marissa Atwood"

As she types this the lady looks up at me with a look saying 'why should a married woman be having an abortion.' Like we were having and affair. Marissa catches this glance and states coldly.

"This is my _husband_ Mr Ryan Atwood"

The nurse looks sheepishly at me with an apologetic look.

"Okay there is a place at 9:30 and you'll need to head to exam room 3 for a check up first."

"Thank You"

We walk through the door separating the waiting room and exam rooms.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I ask bracing myself for the same response as last time.

"I couldn't do it without you."

The same response, but this time she says it sweetly and smiles as she takes my hand leading me through the door labelled _Exam Room 3. _

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I wont give in_

_No I wont give in._

She walks in the room smiling. Which I'm guessing by the look on the doctor's face that this isn't a normal occurrence.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Atwood and this is my husband Ryan."

She says as we shake the doctors hand.

"Dr. Norton, So you're here for a pre-op check up."

"Yes I am"

She says still smiling. I love her smile a mysterious and innocent smile that intrigues everyone around her.

She jumps up on the bed.

"Mrs Atwood, may I ask you a question?"

Slightly apprehensively she nods

"Why are you happy? I don't mean to offend you but I don't run into very many happy people here"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'm relieved that I can finally get the abortion."

Her tone has changed completely as she says this, I realise that her smile might be hiding how scared she is.

This statement confuses the doctor even more.

"I don't want to intrude but I am confused."

He instantly reminds me of dad and I am guessing that Marissa senses this too as she answers.

"Oh, this isn't Ryan and my _thing. _I was attacked."

"Oh, I am so sorry that I asked."

He says looking really guilty and as I look at Marissa's face I know why. She is looking down playing with my hand that is intertwined with hers. I place a kiss on her head. I know now that the smile is just a mask.

He doesn't ask anymore questions as he examines her.

"You look to be okay, a little battered up but there is no reason you can't have an abortion."

"Thank You."

She says genuinely.

"Here put this on. I will go set up the surgery and nurses will be in with a trolley in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

He hands Marissa the gown as he leaves.

She strips off and hands me her clothes to fold.

"He reminds me of dad."

"I know me too."

She says smiling.

The nurses walk in and I reach down for Marissa's hand and pull her in for a hug and hear her sigh.

"Marissa I love you."

"I know I love you too, I know that you are going to worry but it will be okay and after this we can forget _him_ and _it _forever and maybe we can start our own family."

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong_

_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

As she is rolled into surgery she blows me a kiss and I catch it.

I wander back to the waiting room and stare at the clock while I pace it's seems like it has been hours when I has really only been a few minutes.

I can't do this as I pace I get more scared, I know that I am supposed to be strong but Marissa is my weakness, she is the only thing that affects me and I love her for it.

I look at my shaky hands and reach them into my pocket and pull out my cell.

I dial a number I have called probably thousands of times in the passed few months.

"Hey Ry, what's up?"

Her cheerful voice makes me smile

"Sum, I need you to come wait with me- I can't do this by myself."

"Babe, what's wrong, where are you?"

"Um, I took Marissa to get the abortion."

"You at the clinic?"

"Yes"

"I'm in the car already see you in a few minutes."

"Sum?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

I know she is smiling on the other end.

5 minutes pass but it goes so slowly. I sit with my head in my hands until I here Summer's voice

"Ry?"

I stand as she hugs me.

"Baby, you're shaking."

She states making me really self-conscious.

I look down at my hands and they tremble. I flop back on the couch and she sits next to me.

"How long has it been?"

"15 minutes but it feels like 15 days."

I look up at the nurse who again has a judgemental look on her face and as I look at Summer I realise why. Summer is wearing her Brown sweatshirt and track pants with flip flops. Mind you her sweatshirt is stretch over her swollen middle.

I just look at her and she tops staring.

I stand to pace again and the next thing I know Summer is over at the desk yelling-

"What the hell was that look for, he is my brother-in-law and Marissa his WIFE is my sister and my BESTFRIEND and I am MARRIED to his BROTHER and I case you hadn't noticed I am about to pop. Why are you looking at him like that he didn't so anything wrong it was that bastard that took her. It's his fault. You want to know why she is in getting an ABORTION because she was raped and now she is pregnant with that son of a bitches baby!"

She screamed at her, poor lady, she deserves it but Summer's rage black outs are something scary.

As she finishes I stand behind her and rub her shoulders

"Sum"

She turns with a smile on her face

"I'm thirsty"

I walk over to the water cooler in the corner while Summer takes her seat

"Thank You"

She says as I hand her the water

"Thank you"

-I say.

"For what?"

"Just Thank you"

She smiles back at me I look over to the lady who looks visibly shaken.

I decide to walk over to her-

"Hi"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so fast to judge you or your wife or your sister in law."

"Yeah about that, I am sorry, she suffers from rage black-out and they have been worse since she has been pregnant."

"Yeah, I think I still deserved it."

"Yeah."

Summer walks over

"Where are the toilets I need to pee."

"Just through those doors"

She say pointing to door in the opposite direction to where Marissa is.

"Thank you"

She turns and walks in the direction the lady pointed.

"If it's no to bold to say, I am sorry about what happened to you wife."

"Thank you."

"Sadly working here I have seen a lot of girls in the same position."

"Yeah"

I take my seat and wait. At least the rage black out proved to be a distraction.

_So far away I wish you were here_

_before it's too late this could all disappear_

_before the doors close, this comes to an end_

_but with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend._

I sit looking around the room, the walls are grey and the floor is covered in large tiles except in the lounge which is a darker shade of grey carpet. As you walk through the entrance doors to your right is the desk and as I look over the lady smiles another apologetic smile almost like ones I got after Marissa was taken. If you look left as you walk in the doors there is a passage which leads to the toilet and over to the left corner passed the entrance to the toilets is where I am sitting, pacing and desperately hoping that Marissa is okay. As you walk straight in the front doors there is a clear passage to the swinging lifeless doors straight ahead, probably for a emergency so there is easy access. I stare at those door for any sign of life behind them.

As Summer walks back from the toilet the doctor comes out of the doors that lead to surgery. I hold my breath as I stand up next to Summer and she slips her fingers through mine.

"Is Marissa okay?"

I ask hoping- praying- pleading that she is.

"Yes, the surgery went well."

I feel like a massive weight has been lifted and I can't stop smiling. I don't really show emotions unless it involves her.

"Can we see her?"

"She isn't awake yet, but I'm sorry only family members can see her for now."

He says looking at Summer

"Oh, doctor this is Marissa's sister and my brothers wife."

"Sure go through."

He calls out to the lady behind the desk

"Genevieve can you please take them to see Mrs Atwood."

She nods cautiously and walks towards us.

She leads us through the door and down the hall into her room.

Marissa looks so calm.

"I'll leave you with her."

-The nurse says as she leaves us.

I let Summer take the chair beside her bed as I stand on the other side.

"Marissa honey Summer and I are here, your surgery went really well."

I don't know whether she can hear me but I need to talk to her to calm me down.

I stand rubbing her hand, kissing her head, brushing back stray hairs and I caress her cheek. Summer sits is deep thought most of the time.

"Sum?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being here with me through everything the pasted couple of months, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome babe."

She says smiling as she rubs her belly. There are only 3 people that call me babe, baby or anything like it. And they are the 3 most important women in my life, mom, Marissa and Summer. I would be lost without each of them.

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_just stay strong_

_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"Ry."

I hear a faint voice and lift my head and am met by her beautiful blue eyes.

"Rissa, you're up how do you feel?"

"Hmm a little sore."

She says still drowsy

"Marissa, honey."

She turns her head to see Summer's smiling face

"Sum, what are you doing here?"

"Ry called me, he needed someone to wait with him."

She smiles at Summer and I.

"How long did you wait before you called her?"

She says with a cheeky grin

"10 minutes but it felt like 10 days."

She laughs then groans.

"Are you okay?"

I ask as she closes her eyes.

I look at the white sheets lying over Marissa as they turn from a crisp white to red.

"I'll go get the doctor."

Summer says rushing out the doors

"Marissa honey, does it hurt?"

I try to keep her distracted from the sheets.

"No, not really, not any worse than period pains."

She says moving to get in a more comfortable position as the doctor walks in.

"Mrs Atwood can I ask you to lie back on your back."

As she turns back over she groans again and my stomach churns.

He feels her stomach and she whimpers a little.

"Well it's fairly common for bleeding as long as there isn't and excessive amount of pain say no more than period pains."

"So she okay?"

"Yes Mr Atwood, she will be a little sore for a day or so but if the pain becomes un bearable or she is bleed excessively take her straight to the hospital. She will be fine I am sure your wife will know what is more than a period pain."

"What can she take for the pain?"

"Just a normal aspirin should take the pain away."

"Thank You"

"You can take her home now, just make sure she rests. I'll go ask the nurse to bring a wheel chair in."

He says as he leaves.

He walks back in and hands her a box of pads.

"Try wearing one of these for the next couple of days so if you bleed a little it doesn't get on your clothes."

"Thank you."

I help Marissa stand up she winces and I hold her for support. She dresses herself with Summers help as I stand behind her so that she can lean against me, she is still pretty drowsy. Just as she finishes dressing Summer smiles as she sees Marissa is wearing the sweatshirt she brought her.

The nurse wheels in the wheel chair and I help Marissa into it. I wheel her out through those grey doors and through the waiting room and smile at the lady behind the desk.

"Come back for a check up in 10 days just to makes sure everything healed okay."

The doctor says as we stop in the foyer/ waiting room.

"Doctor- thank you."

Marissa says and gives him a smile.

I help Marissa into the passenger side of the car and hand the wheel chair to the nurse that followed us out.

"Bye Sum, thank you for waiting with Ryan."

"My pleasure."

She says as she walks over to the open door and hugs her.

I walk Summer to her car parked further down.

"Thank you again for coming."

"I am always here for you."

"And you know that I am here for you too."

"I know, and I will hold you to that."

She pauses and rubs her belly

"Owww, baby stop it now is not the time."

"Sum what's wrong? Was that a "

"I think I'm having the baby."

I help her back to Marissa waiting in the car

"Sum, what's happening?"

"Baby has decides that it's ready."

I open the back door for Summer and walk back inside the clinic

"Hey, would it be okay if I have a wheel chair for Marissa, I'll bring it back when we have our appointment?"

The lady behind the desk grabs one and brings in it out for me. I put it in the trunk and hop into the drivers side.

"What's the wheelchair for?"

"You, so you don't have to walk."

"You're so cute."

-Marissa says smiling.

"Ry?"

"Yes?"

"I sort of caused a small flood in the back seat."

I look around to see the back seat and a Summers track pants soaked and a clear liquid pooled around her feet.

"Marissa can you please call Seth and tell him to meet us at the hospital?"

"Sure."

She says grabbing her phone dialling the number

"Hey Seth- I'm alright-can you please meet us at the hospital- Summer's waters broke-just come now- no I'll call mom and dad---"

Summer from the back seat-

"Pass me the phone"

Marissa hands her the cell

"Cohen get your skinny little arse to the hospital NOW!"

She closes the cell hands it back to Marissa.

**Hey, I know it was sort of long but was it okay? I would love some feed back. Oh, the song is _Keep Holding On _by Avril Lavigne. PS. I forgot to tell you Julie and Neil are married in this story I like them together they are a nice couple. So that makes Summer and Marissa sisters sorry if I caused and confusion. Oh and the reason he hasn't been involved previously is that he was away on a business trip. Obviously not for the 2 and 1/2 months but just when I picked the times to write about. Am I making any sence? READ AND REVIEW xxx Shar-Lyn. **


	8. In The Still of The Night

**Hey, I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all the people who Read and Review this story, it REALLY makes my day. So THANK YOU! Anyway on to a new chapter- **

_**In the Still of the Night**_

I sit in one of the many chairs filled in this room. Marissa in her wheel chair besides me; Summer in the bed with Seth by her side and Mom, Dad, Julie and Neil filling the other chairs scattered around the room.

Everyone one is chattering until Summer has another contraction.

We have all been sitting in this room for several hours and by the look on Summers face she is pretty ready to have this over with.

As the contraction hits Marissa wheels her chair over to the other side of Summer's bed and reaches for her hand.

Summer gives her a weak smile,

"Thanks"

She smiles at Marissa

"Where is my thanks."

Seth ask sarcastically

"Oh don't you start with me, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Seth tries no to laugh-

"I know baby I was being funny haha."

"Oh don't you baby me."

_In the still of the night  
I held you, held you tight  
cause I love, love you so  
Promise Ill never let you go  
In the still of the night  
In the still of the night_

He bends down and kisses her on the cheek and I swear if she didn't get another contraction she would have snapped him.

"Mom can you please get some ice for me?"

"Sure baby."

Seth sarcastically remarks

"So mom gets to call you baby, no fair."

This time Summer hits him.

"OW Summer."

"Don't you OW Summer me! You skinny little no arsed beanstalk, you ever get me pregnant again I swear I will chop it off."

This time I try not to laugh but I know we really don't need a rage blackout.

Marissa wheels back over to me.

"I need to use the bath room."

She whispers to me and I reach out my arm for her to support herself as she gets up, I know that it may be a little bit overboard, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As the door closes to the bathroom mom walks back in with ice

"Here you go princess."

As she hand her the ice another contraction shakes through her.

"Mommy"

Summer whimpers as mom gives her her hand. I have never seen Summer like this before.

I hear her whisper

"Mommy it really hurts."

"I know baby, I know."

Mom sits on the bed next to her and cradles her.

I guess that over the years Kirsten has been there for all of us. The fantastic four all calls her mom including Taylor- but I guess that makes it the fab five. Mom has been really close to Summer after her own mom left her. Although I have never hear Summer call her mommy before. I haven't called her Kirsten for years and I know secretly she loves to be called mom.

_I remember that night in may  
The stars were bright above  
I'll hope and I'll pray  
To keep your precious love  
_

I turn as the bathroom door opens.

I walk over to Marissa and whisper,

"Are you bleeding?"

I am really concerned something deep inside me is so scared that something is wrong, that I'll loss her, I would never admit it though Atwood's don't show emotion. I try but sometimes it gets too much and I break.

"Just a little, but I'm okay."

I wheel her chair over to her as she sits. She wheels herself back over to Summer. Summer whispers something that I didn't catch and Marissa nods. Then I watch as mom whispers to her,

"Can I talk to you later?"

She nods again.

"Daddy, can you please get me a magazine?"

"Sure darling."

"Oh, Neil did you want me to go? So you can stay with her."

He nods

"What magazine do you want honey?"

"US Weekly would be good."

"Sure."

Julie smiles as she leaves the room.

Marissa stands up quickly and rushes back into the toilet closing the door, I follow her in closing the door behind me.

As I walk in her head is over the toilet.

Sitting behind her I hold her hair back and reach my arm around her waist so my hand is gently placed on her stomach.

_Well before the light  
Hold me again  
With all of your might  
In the still of the night  
In the still of the night_

"You're not okay are you honey?"

"I guess the anaesthesia is wearing off."

She gives me a weak smile and goes to stand up. She grabs my hand for support. As she stands she places her hand on her stomach

"Does it hurt?"

"A little I guess."

"What do you mean a little?"

"Well just like a really bad cramp- that's all."

"That's all?"

"Ry I'm okay, he said a bad period pain and that's what it feels like."

"So you pretty much go through this every month?"

"Yeah and you don't here me complaining then."

"Okay."

I don't want to push her so I just agree.

I kneel down and place my hand on her stomach it looks slightly swollen but I'm sure it's my imagination. I kiss her stomach gently-

"Is that better?"

"Definitely"

She say smiling

As we walk back out Julie is back and Summers doctor is there.

"You're 10 cm dilated. Who do you want to stay with you?"

He asks.

"Mom, Marissa, Julie, Seth and Ryan. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is honey whatever you want."

Neil and Dad walk over and kiss her goodbye wishing her good luck.

_So before the light  
Hold me again with all of your might  
In the still of the night  
In the still of the night  
In the still of the night_

Marissa and Seth hold her hands as the doctor tell her to push she screams and the doctor then tells her to stop. Tears and sweat trickle down her face and mom wipes them away. I stand beside Marissa and place my hand over hers holding Summer's. She gives a weak smile and as another contraction hit's the doctor again tell her to push.

"Okay Summer the head is out."

She whimpers as we all wait for another contraction.

I have never seen the look which now distorts her face, it is etched with pain and I look to Seth who has almost the same look, I look down to see his hand turning purple.

The doctor tells Summer to push she does so and it's followed by cries.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cohen- you have a baby girl."

Summer is now beaming as Seth is too. The doctor places the baby in her arms.

"Summer she is perfect."

Seth coo's over his little girl. The baby already looks like them- a mop of dark hair and as her eyes look around the room I notice that they are dark brown too.

"What are you going to call her?"

Seth looks at Summer and nods.

Just then Dad and Neil walk back into the room after the doctor went to get them

"Everyone this is Shila Madison Cohen"

"Sum would it be okay if held her?"

Summer hands Shila to Marissa. I watch as Marissa studies her little face and then looks up at me. All of a sudden there is a look of sadness and emptiness in her eyes, and I know that she has realised what we really did earlier this morning.

**Hey the song is Boys II Men - In the Still of the Night and the name of the chapter is obviously the title of the song. I don't own it- I wish I did cause it's beautiful. Please read and review. Lovies Shar-Lyn. PS. Shila isn't an actual name -I don't think. **

**PPS. You know I have been thinking, I wish fanfic had the ability to have pictures cause all my stories have front covers and content pages, and you know what else would be awesome? If you could load a song to be played with the chapter so instead of putting song lyrics in the actual song plays. What do you guys think? **


End file.
